Nerves of Steel
by TheMysteriousDuck
Summary: Harry Potter is abused by the Dursleys(and rescued by Snape! He He), he goes to Hogwarts, and is happier than he's ever been, the Voldemort shows up, and the attacks get worse, and Harry knows he must stop it. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

A PERFECT DREAM  
  
"Damn that boy!" muttered Severous Snape as he walked up the road to #4 Privet Drive. "Of course he couldnt come on the train! But no, thats not good enough for Potter, he has to make me come all the way to BFE to get him! Well, we'll just have to see how many points I can take from him this year."  
  
It was Harry Potters fifth year at Hogwarts, but he hadnt got on the train, so, of course, it was Snape that was sent to get him.  
  
Cursing under his breath, he made it up the stairs and knocked on the door. His lip curled as he saw a perfect little garden on the front lawn, but then, of course, Harry Potter had to have the best of everything, he never knew what it was like to be hurt... Snapes thoughts were abruptly broken when the front door opened. A very fat man was standing in front of him, staring at him with hard, cold eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" asked the man.  
  
"Hello, um... Sir," said Snape. " I am here to get Harry and take him to school, since he has decided not to take the train this year."  
  
"There is no Harry Potter here! I have no idea what you are talking about! Now, GET THE HELL OFF OF MY LAWN!"  
  
"No Harry Potter, huh? Well, I think there is because, if he was not here, how would you know his last name? Now if you will excuse me..."  
  
He stepped past the man and into the house, when the man tried to stop him, Snape put a full-body-bind on him. As he was walking towars the stairs, he noticed a large door, with several locks on it, heading off to the left. He unlocked the locks with alohomora, and stepped into the room.  
  
The first thing he saw was an extemely fat boy, with a video camera, pointing it at the far wall. He looked towards the wall and saw a bony woman, dressed all in black leather, with a whip, standing above another extremely thin child. As Snape watched in horror, she continued to beat the child, again and again, with the whip. Looking around, he also saw knives, whips and chains.  
  
As fast as he could, Snape jumped forward and pulled the large woman away from the child, who was none other than... HARRY POTTER!! Snape couldnt believe it, he immediatly stunned the woman and the boy and, as gently as he could, picked up Harry. He carried him into the living room and set him on the couch.  
  
He then went back into the room and dragged the woman out and set her on the floor in the kitchen. He tried to lift the extremely fat boy but couldn't, so he floated him out and put him next to his mother.  
  
He walked back into the living room and put a spell on Harry to make him answer his questions, but stay unconsious. He then began asking him simple questions, such as...  
  
"Who are those people?"  
  
"My aunt uncle and cousin."  
  
"Why were they doing that to you?"  
  
"They hate me."  
  
"Why do they hate you?"  
  
"Ihave no idea."  
  
He took the spell off and wrote a message to Dumbledore, saying he found Harry and was bringing him to the school. . He found Harrys owl, Hedwig, in a cage in the far room, she was also starving and weak. He gave her some food and told her to deliver the letter to Dumbledore, then go to the owlery.  
  
As he picked Harry up to carry him out of the house, leaving the Dursleys stunned, (He didn't care about them), the boy groaned. Snape then felt something he never had before, sympathy, he was so sorry this had to happen to Harry. And he realised that what he thought about Harry and his family was wrong, it was just a perfect dream.  
  
  
  
*So, what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic, i would appreciate any advice! thanks!* 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Back To Hogwarts  
  
When Harry woke up, he was dazed and couldn't figure out where he was, then it occured to him, he was back at Hogwarts!! He heart soared, he hadnt been this happy for two months. He then thought of something else, Ron and Hermione! He absolutely HAD to see them.  
  
He waited for about five minutes until Madam Pomfrey came over to check on him.  
  
"Can I go?" asked Harry, "It's the first day classes start, and I don't want to miss any."  
  
"OOO... I suppose."  
  
"Yes!" said Harry.  
  
He got his schedule and looked at it, first he had, ugh, potions. He slowly made his way down to the dungeons. He was five minutes early, so he stood, waiting outside the classroom. Then he heard a familiar, cold voice.  
  
"So, you ARE here after all," said Draco Malfoy, "I was so hoping the Dark Lord had killed you already, oh well, i guess we can't get everything we want."  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy!" said Harry through clenched teeth.  
  
Just then he heard two voices shout out at the same time: "HARRY!"  
  
It was Ron and Hermione, they came up to him, looking axious. "Harry, where were you? We didn't see you on the train, and then we heard you were in the hospital wing!"  
  
Harry launched into an explanation, even telling them about the Dursleys and what they did to him. When he finished, Hermione looked ready to cry, and Ron looked ready to throw up.  
  
"Those great slimy bullies!" said Ron, "If I'd've known, i would have had Dad curse them."  
  
"Thanks Ron,"said Harry, "But I feel much better now that I'm back at Hogwarts."  
  
Then the bell rang, and they all siedled into the classroom. Professor Snape looked even more disturbed than usual, but Harry couldn't figure out why.  
  
"The Headmaster asked me to give you these, Potter," he said icily, then he presented Harry with the requiered books for his 5th year.  
  
Besides potions, the day was great, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent most of it catching up on what they had been doing all summer. Ron had gone to California, Hermione had spent the entire summer in Alaska, and, from what she told them, it had a lot of skilled wizards and witches within its borders.  
  
The only thing that Harry found peculiar was that everytime Professor Mcgonagal looked at Harry, she looked as though she were about to cry. Harry couldn't understand this and didn't try to figure it out.  
  
As Harry climbed into bed, he was the happiest he'd ever been. He thought nothing bad could happen, until the Headmaster showed up and told Harry to come to his office.  
  
"It's about Sirius, and its bad Harry, really bad."  
  
They walked up the escalator to Dumbledores office, and the first thing Harry saw was Sirius, normally this would have cheered him up, but not tonight. Sirius Black lay on top of Dumbledore's table, covered in blood.  
  
*So, what do you guys think, cause, i mean, there is no point in updating if no ones gonna read this.* 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Sirius  
  
"Sirius!" shouted Harry, running to his side. Sirius lay there, immobile.  
  
"Now Harry," said Dumbledore, "I don't know if he is up to talking yet. But, I was about to fix him up the best I can. If you would like to wait until I do and see if Sirius is up to talking, that would be acceptable."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "I want to stay with him."  
  
While Dumbledore was trying to fix Sirius up, many thoughts raced through Harrys head. Sirius was the closest thing to family he had, if Sirius died, there would be no point in living anymore. Harry was planning to move in with Sirius whenever his name got cleared or when Harry graduated from hogwarts, he didnt know which one would come first. Just then, Sirius gave a small groan from on top of the table.  
  
Harry ran to his side, "Sirius! What happened?!"  
  
"Was going to...The Riddle...House,"Sirius struggled to say,"I...heard he might...be there." every breath looked like a struggle. "When I got there... was ambushed by Death Eaters... put cruciatus on me... till I passed out... then knives, whips, chains." At this Harry cringed, for he knew how much it hurt to be hit and cut open. "Just... had enough strength to get back to Hogwarts, apparated into Hogsmeade and walked here. I was coming to see you Harry, how are you?"  
  
Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He told Sirius everything the Dursleys had been doing to him. When he finished Sirius was looking murderous.  
  
"Damn them!" he shouted, and Dumbledore had to quiet him.  
  
"You should have told me Harry, i would have came and fixed them up right."  
  
"I couldn't, they kept Hedwig in a cage, they were starving her too!"  
  
"Fuck! How could they do this to you!? You just wait until i'm felling a little better! I'm going to kill them all!!"  
  
"SIRIUS! Will you please CALM DOWN! You are going to wake up the whole school!" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry," said Sirius, "I just can't believe it."  
  
"I know, neither could I." said Dumbleore quietly.  
  
"Wait! You knew?" asked Harry, "So thats why every time McGonagall lookes at me she lookes like shes going to cry."  
  
"Yes Harry, and i hate to tell you this, but you were rescued by professor Snape."  
  
"WHAT!?!" said Harry and Sirius together.  
  
"Yes, its true, he is not such a bad person after all, you know, he said he felt sorry for you, now, i must insist that you go back to bed Harry, Dont worry," he added as Harry started to open his mouth, "Sirius will be staying here and you can visit him whenever you want."  
  
"OK" said Harry  
  
He went over and hugged Sirius gently and went up to bed. He was seething, he couldn't believe what had happened. He believed one thing though, tomorrow, he was going after Voldemort. Sirius had told him where Voldemort was. Boy, that was a mistake.  
  
  
  
*ok, a bit short, granted, but good, i hope!* 


End file.
